Caught in the Middle
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Allannah and Ushio are the best of friends that were reunited shortly before the UtaPri Awards took place. As they caught up they realized that they both fell for singers. One singer belonging to STARISH and the other belongs to none other than HEAVENS. How will their crushes deal them being friends?What does this entail for everyone? Syo X OC & Eiichi X OC.
1. Background

Allannah is a quiet girl that had a troubled past. She was taken away from her family at a very young age. Where Allannah was taken to was to Alice Academy. That's where she meets her closest friend, Ushio Fukazawa. Both friends have had tragedies happen somewhere in their life.

Ushio lost her parents at a young age and was sent to live with her grandparents before being sent to Alice Academy for some time.

Allannah was a bit too young when she was taken from her family, so she really doesn't have an idea of who her family actually is.


	2. Prologue

After a few years of being trapped in Alice Academy Allannah found a way to escape from the school. She had dropped school id, which had a tracker on it so the school can find you wherever you were, near the front gate and ran as fast as she could away from the school.

The head of Raging Entertainment, Raging Otori, found her and took her in. Allannah was ever grateful that he took her in, and got her away from Alice Academy.

Allannah spent the rest of her middle school years and her high school years going to a normal school alongside Raging's son, Eiichi. What Allannah didn't expect was to fall for Eiichi as hard as she did.

Once HEAVENS got started, Raging made her their manager. Whatever they wanted she had to get. Her work as their manager allowed her to be even closer to Eiichi. Niether would tell each other.

Ushio had lost her Alice shortly before entering high school, and had transferred over to Saotome Academy.

She met Syo when they both entered the S-class. They became pretty close while in the S-Class.

Syo and Ushio had trouble keeping the fact that they both liked each other from the group. They really couldn't do anything about their crush because of the no love rule that Shining had placed over the students attending.

Ushio and Nanami both get along really well. They've given each other tips about different things when everyone is together.

Allannah and Ushio finally saw each other after a few years apart due to Allannah running away from the Academy. They ran into each while out doing errands for themselves, or being rudely asked by a member of a band, and the friends were reunited at last. And this is where the story begins. When the two friends finally reunite.

**Ushio is a friend's original character. She hasn't specified whether Ushio was a singer or a composer. So for now just assume that she's a composer and a singer until otherwise stated.**


	3. Friends Reunited

**Allannah's nicknames are Lana or Lan. While Ushio's is Shi-chan. Ushio is a singer.**

**Also none of the idols, or managers, know of the rivalry in this chapter and won't know until the UtaPri Award groups are mentioned in a later chapter. It won't affect the friendship between Allannah and Ushio in the slightest. It'll make their friendship stronger. (Making another story soon, hopefully, that will explain the concept better. It's also a Neitzsche idea i.e. God is Dead.)**

Allannah was asked to pick up some items for HEAVENS. She had just come out of a store, not really paying attention to where she was going, when she ran into someone, who was also not paying attention to their surroundings. Allannah dropped what she had in her hands as she hit the other person.

"Sorry," Allannah mumbled as she bent down to pick her items up off the ground. And to hurry back to Raging Entertainment as soon as possible. She didn't want Nagi to act like a spoiled brat if she didn't return soon.

"Don't worry about it," the girl said. "It was mostly my fault. Here, let me help you." The girl bent down to help out. She looked over at the girl with confusion. "Allannah is that you?" She asked.

Allannah looked up at the girl that she ran into and smiled. "Ushio-san," Allannah whispered.

Once the girls picked up everything they went to a little shop and ordered some drinks as they talked.

Ushio smiled at her friend. "It's been a while hasn't it? Since the academy. Those were the days."

Allannah nodded and sipped her tea. "What have you gotten yourself into since we last saw each other?"

Ushio giggled at her friend's shyness. "I've joined Saotome Academy. You know the one don't you? I'm sure you do. I'm in the Master Course. Anyway, I met some really fun people. They formed STARISH just last year. One of the guys is just my type. I wonder if he likes me the way I like. What about you? What have you gotten yourself into?"

Allannah looked at her tea confused. "I-I'm a manager for HE*VENS." Allannah sighed.

"What agency do you work for?"

"Raging Enternmaint." Allannah took another sip of her tea. "I should get back to the agency," she muttered.

Ushio looked at friend with a smile. "Who's the guy?" She asked curiously.

Allannah blushed. "G-guy? W-what guy?" Allannah asked shakily.

"The guy you have a major crush on. Who is he? Is he the lead? What member of HE*VENS?"

"I-I don't k-know w-what you're t-talking about," Allannah stammered. Allannah's face went beet red.

"What's his name? Can you tell me at least?" Ushio begged. "You're killing me."

Allannah's face an even darker shade of red. "I really don't know what you're talking about," Allannah insisted.

Ushio giggled at her friend's cuteness. "You're so cute when you're shy." Ushio's smile deepened. "I'm guessing by the way you're reacting that he's the lead of HE*VENS. That's adorable." Ushio giggled even more at her friend's adorableness.

"Shi-chan," a voice called out.

Allannah and Ushio looked in the direction of the voice, and noticed two blonds heading in their direction.

Ushio smiled. "Syo, Natsuki," she called. She waved at them beckoning them over to where she and Allannah were sitting.

Allannah hid her face behind her cup of tea, but to no avail.

"Shi-chan who's your friend?" One of the blonds asked. "She's so cute."

Ushio giggled. "This is my friend Allannah. We've known each other since we were little kids. Allannah these are my friends Syo and Natsuki," Ushio said introducing us to each other.

"You're small and adorable like Syo," Natsuki said gleefully.

Allannah blushed slightly.

"Leave me out of this Natsuki," Syo said. "You're making her blush."

"It's o-okay," Allannah answered meekly. "I should probably head back to the agency. It was nice meeting you."

Ushio wrapped an arm around Allannah's shoulders. "Oh no you don't missy."

"Ushio-san," Allannah freaked. "I-I really need t-to g-get back to the a-agency. I-I wish I could stay longer," Allannah stammered. Allannah lifted her friend's arm off her shoulder's and backed away slowly.

"You just want to get back to your crush," Ushio said cruelly. "I'm sure he can wait a while. I believe that your manager duties can be put on hold as well."

"Manager?" Syo asked.

Allannah nodded. "Y-yes," she answered shyly. "For HE*VENS," she added sheepishly.

"You're cute when you're shy Lana-chan," Natsuki butted in gleefully.

Allannah blushed a bit more, making Ushio giggle.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" Ushio asked. "You're not shy around the lead of HE*VENS are you? Then again, he's probably had to translate for you since you're so quiet."

"S-stop it Ushio-san," Allannah begged. Allannah got out of her seat. "It was nice meeting you Syo-kun, Natsuki-kun." Allannah waved good-bye and left.


	4. HEAVENS

Allannah plugged in her headphones and pressed play on her iPod. She was currently listening to HE*VENS debut song.

HE*VENS was already pretty popular. They already had a fanbase growing.

Allannah hadn't had the courage to tell them that she was a pretty big fan herself. Knowing that Nagi would shrug her off, or make a crude comment towards her. Kira might not make comment about it, or he could possibly give her a slight smile. Eiichi would probably drag her off somewhere and question her. Allannah really didn't know what would happen if she ever told them she was a fan as well.

Allannah took her time getting back to the agency. She knew that she would get yelled at for taking longer than she should have taken. Allannah knew that any excuse she gave would sound petty and cheap. Afterall it was Eiichi's father that took her in and gave her a place to stay, anything she needed as she up alongside Eiichi, and gave her a job working as a manager. For that she was grateful.

Allannah sighed as she entered the building. She unplugged herself from her iPod and headed to where HE*VENS most likely were.

Allannah watched HE*VENS sing one of their new songs that was going to come out soon. After they got all their songs recorded that is. Allannah blushed slightly at seeing Eiichi throw the glass.

"Allannah you're here," the producer said.

Allannah nodded. "Have they noticed how long I was gone?" She asked.

The producer shook his head. "They've been busy recording most of the day, and haven't noticed that much of anything. They did take a break a little bit ago. The only person that noticed was Eiichi. He was a bit curious about your whereabouts. You two aren't an item are you, Allannah?"

Allannah shook her head no. "We're not. What makes you say that?"

"Just that you can't help but stare at him when he's recording. Anyway, Allannah, did you get what they asked for?"

"Unh," she answered. Allannah unpacked the couple of bags she brought back with her unto the table outside the soundproof room.

Allannah looked back towards HE*VENS just as they excited the room. Allannah smiled slightly.


	5. Reasons

Allannah and Eiichi headed out of the building with the other members of HE*VENS before going their separate ways.

Allannah was nervous. Even though her and Eiichi have walked home many times before. Why should this time be any different? She couldn't help but be nervous when left alone with him.

_What should I say?_ Allannah thought. It would probably been easier to say something to Eiichi if Kira was there, but to Allannah's luck he went the other direction with Nagi. At least she didn't feel quite so intimidated if he was there with them.

Allannah knew that it was probably not a good idea to fall for someone that took her in and off the street.

"Allannah," a voice called out.

Allannah and Eiichi looked towards the voice and saw a group of three coming towards them.

Eiichi noticed Allannah's expression when she saw who it was.

The girl in the group glomped Allannah without hesitation. "I was wondering where you disappeared off to, buddy," the girl said.

"U-Ushio-san, N-Natsuki-kun, S-Syo-kun," Allannah said freaked. "W-what's going on?"

"What? A friend can't be curious on where her best friend works," Ushio said.

"But," Allannah protested.

"No buts."

Allannah bowed her head in defeat.

"Stop making her act like that Ushio," Syo said.

"I can't help it, Syo. She's so cute when she's shy. Allannah's like a little kid trying to hide something."

"She's right, Syo-chan," Natsuki interfered.

Ushio glanced over at the guy standing next to her best friend. "You're not stalking her are you, mister?"

"U-Ushio-san," Allannah answered meekly.

"I'm just looking out for you," she answered her in return. "I mean you were considered a runaway when the academy couldn't find you anywhere. How did you escape anyway, Allannah?"

Allannah gulped. "I, uh," Allannah mumbled.

Eiichi grabbed Allannah's arm and pulled her away from her friend. "Don't answer her, Allannah," he said.

"Eiichi-sama," Allannah whispered.

Eiichi dragged Allannah away from the group of three.

The three Shining idols watched as Allannah and the man, Eiichi, walked away.

"What did I say?" Ushio asked Syo and Natsuki.

"Don't look at me," Syo answered. "Something's not right about him."

"Why was Allannah called a runaway?" Natsuki asked.

"We went to the same academy when we were younger. Pretty strict place compared to how Shining runs the agency. From what I could tell from Allannah's reaction to what the academy put her through most likely got to her, and she ran away from that place for good. She must've dropped her school id somewhere, and bolted for it. The poor thing. The torment she must have went through because of them." Ushio sighed a sad sigh.

Chapter 4:


End file.
